Under a Blanket of Blue
by asroyedian
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang Jung Yunho, seorang remaja 19 tahun yang menyukai Jaejoong, umma tirinya yang seksi.. / Always suck at summary / YunJae, pokoknya YunJae / Warning NC ! /Yaoi / Agressive Jae ! / Prolognya udahan / Chapter 2 sudah update wkwkwk / DLDR !
1. Prolog

**Pairing :**

**YunJae (Yunho x Jaejoong)**

**Genre : Smut, NC, Romance, Incest.**

**Warning : NC ! Boy x Boy ! Cerita pasaran ! Anak kecil dilarang baca ! Yang nggak doyan silahkan ALT+F4 !**

**Sekali lagi, warning NC ! Nggak tanggung ya kalau kecolongan.**

* * *

**Under A Blanket of Blue**

**.**

Aku tahu yang kulakukan ini salah, aku tahu yang kulakukan ini adalah sebuah dosa besar. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Aku mencintainya, aku membutuhkannya, aku menginginkannya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, mencintai namja cantik itu, yang tidak lain adalah… Umma tiriku sendiri.

.

.

.

Cerita ini diawali sejak aku memasuki tahun keduaku kuliah di salah satu universitas terkenal di Seoul saat itu umurku masih 19 tahun, aku masih tinggal dirumah bersama Appa-ku. Appa dan Umma sudah bercerai hampir 3 tahun yang lalu, dan itu membuat Appa-ku banyak menjalin hubungan dengan banyak wanita. Namun, betapa terkejutnya aku, ketika pada suatu hari Appa membawa seorang pria cantik kerumah ini. Bahkan ia memperkenalkanku bahwa pria cantik itu adalah umma baruku. Aku sempat tidak menyukainya pada awalnya, aku tahu, ia selalu memandangiku diam-diam, bahkan kadang-kadang tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat memandangku. Aku akui, ia memang namja yang seksi, lihat saja kulitnya yang putih mulus seperti porselen itu, kedua mata doe nya yang besar, bibirnya yang semerah cherry, pinggangnya yang ramping, dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang halus berwarna blonde itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak siang, saat ini sudah pukul 12 Siang. Aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku. Ya, dari malam sampai pagi aku mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Untung hari ini hari libur, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot bangun pagi. Aku keluar dari kamarku lalu menuruni tangga, aku berniat menuju dapur sekarang, aku benar-benar lapar. Aku berjalan menuju ke dapur, dan aku melihat umma tiriku saat ini sedang memasak di dapur. Ia terlihat memakai sweater pink yang sedikit mengekspose bahu putihnya, memakai celana pendek setengah paha nya. Shit ! Ia benar-benar menawan dan seksi ! Bahkan hampir saja aku meneteskan salivaku sendiri melihat pemandangan itu.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku berjalan perlahan menuju dapur itu, lalu aku mendudukan diriku di salah satu kursi di meja makan dekat tempat umma tiriku memasak.

"Oh Yun, kau sudah bangun ?" Tanyanya padaku. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memandangiku diiringi dengan senyuman manisnya. Tangan-tangannya masih terampil mengaduk-aduk adonan itu. Sepertinya ia akan membuat kue.

"Ya.." Jawabku singkat sambil memasang wajah datarku. Aku heran padanya, aku selalu memasang wajah datar dan dingin padanya. Namun ia masih saja bisa tersenyum dan tertawa padaku.

"Kau sudah makan ?" Tanyanya padaku, aku masih memasang wajah datarku.

"Belum.." Jawabku singkat. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban singkatku.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi nasi dan lauk pauk untukku. Ia lalu menaruh mangkuk yang berisi nasi dan yang satu lagi mangkuk berisi lauk di hadapanku, setelah itu ia mengambilkan sumpit, sendok, dan garpu.

"Makanlah Yunnie.. umma sudah mempersiapkannya.." Ujarnya diiringi senyum manisnya. Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataannya, aku lebih memilih untuk memakan makananku, aku benar-benar lapar sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku masih memakan makananku, sedangkan umma tiriku masih terlihat sedang mengaduk adonannya. Namun aku sedikit tidak suka ketika Appa tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk umma dari belakang, ia memeluk pinggang rampingnya, dan dagu Appa disandarkan di bahu putih yang terlihat karena sweater longgarnya. Shit ! Apakah Appa tidak melihat masih ada aku disini.

"Sayang, kau sedang membuat apa, hm ?" Tanya Appa padanya , dia hanya terkikik menanggapi pertanyaan Appa.

"Aku memasak kue untukmu, sayang.." Jawabnya pada Appa.

Sialan ! Mereka benar-benar tidak lihat tempat saat bermesraan. Aku sedikit membanting sendok yang aku pegang saat ini. Menimbulkan suara gaduh yang membuat Appa dan dia memandangiku dengan bingung.

"Aku selesai.." Kataku singkat, kemudian aku keluar dari ruang makan tersebut menuju ruang depan. Aku berniat untuk ke apartemen Yoochun sekarang. Aku benar-benar cemburu melihat Appa dan dia bermesraan di depanku. Shit !

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, dia kenapa ?" Tanya Mr Jung pada Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah memandang Yunho yang berjalan keluar.

"Hm ? Molla.." Jawab Jaejoong pada Mr Jung. Tanpa diketahui Mr Jung, Jaejoong saat ini tengah memasang smirk nya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." Ucap Yunho sembari membuka pintu rumahnya. Setelah beberapa jam ia pergi ke apartemen Yoochun, kini ia pulang kerumahnya setelah menerima telfon dari Appa nya. Entah kenapa Appa nya menyuruhnya untuk cepat pulang.

Yunho lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Anehnya ia tak menemukan satu orang pun dirumah ini. Dimana dia ? Dimana Appa nya?

Namun ketika Yunho melewati kamar Appa nya ia seperti mendengar sesuatu. Karena ia merasa penasaran, Yunho kemudian membuka perlahan pintu kamar tersebut, ia membuka sedikit pintu bercat putih itu, lalu mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar itu.

Yunho seketika melotot tidak percaya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di kamar tersebut. Ternyata suara-suara aneh yang ia dengar dari luar itu adalah suara desahan milik Jaejoong, umma tirinya. Yunho saat ini tengah melihat Jaejoong yang merupakan umma tirinya, sedang bermasturbasi di kamar Appa nya.

"Aaahh.. aaahh.. mmhh" Desah Jaejoong yang dapat didengar oleh Yunho. Tangan kanan Jaejoong terlihat sedang mengeluar masukkan dildo yang berwarna pink transparan itu ke dalam ectum sempitnya, kedua kakinya ia buka lebar. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah memelintir putting susu nya sendiri.

"Aahnn..nggh..**Yunho**.." Desah Jaejoong yang dapat didengar oleh Yunho.

.

**DEG**

.

Yunho terdiam, ia mendengar dengan jelas umma tiri nya tengah mendesahkan namanya.

"Ahh Yunnhh.. Yunnie.. ohh..yess.. sshh.." Desah Jaejoong memanggil-manggil nama Yunho. Tangan kirinya yang tadinya memelintir putting susu nya sendiri ia pindahkan menuju junior mungilnya yang sudah menegang. Ia menggenggam junior mungilnya, kemudian memijatnya, menggerakan tangannya naik turun. Sementara tangan yang satunya masih setia mengeluar masukkan dildo yang ukurannya tidak kecil di dalam rektumnya.

"Uuhhh.. nghh… aahh… kau hebathh Yunhh.." Rancau Jaejoong ditengah kegiatan masturbasinya, entah apa yang sedang diimajinasikan oleh Jaejoong hingga ia merancau tidak jelas seperti itu. Bibir Jaejoong terbuka, lidahnya ia julurkan, terkadang lidah seksinya menjilat seduktif bibir cherry nya sendiri, mata doe nya ia pejamkan.

.

.

'Oh Shit !' umpat Yunho dalam hati. Melihat diam-diam umma tirinya yang super seksi tengah bermansturbasi, apalagi mendesahkan namanya, membuat junior Yunho yang tadinya tertidur kini perlahan menegang. Yunho melihat selangkangannya sendiri yang terlihat timbul karena ulah umma tirinya. Ia berdecak sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Yunho berlari cepat-cepat menuju kamar pribadinya, berniat untuk menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya sendiri.

.

.

.

**TBC or END ?**

* * *

.

Bagaimana readers, mau dilanjutkan atau tidak ?

Huahahhaha makin banyak utang FF deh saya, tapi FF ini sebenarnya khusus untuk melampiaskan imajinasi liar saya lol XD

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu nemu di laptop, judulnya sama Under a Blanket of Blue versi saxophone, dan asli dengerin itu malem-malem beuhh imajinasi liar langsung keluar semua. FF ini kayaknya bener2 mesum ya.. pokoknya bakalan NC semua dh sampai imajinasi saya capek mbayanginnya hahaha..

.

Oke Asroyedian undur diri dulu \m/


	2. Chapter 1

**Pairing :**

**YunJae (Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong)**

**Genre : Smut, NC, Romance, Incest.**

**Warning : NC ! Boy x Boy ! Cerita pasaran ! Anak kecil dilarang baca ! Yang nggak doyan silahkan ALT+F4 !**

**Sekali lagi, warning NC ! Nggak tanggung ya kalau kecolongan.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sebelumnya…_

_._

"_Uuhhh.. nghh… aahh… kau hebathh Yunhh.." Rancau Jaejoong ditengah kegiatan masturbasinya, entah apa yang sedang diimajinasikan oleh Jaejoong hingga ia merancau tidak jelas seperti itu. Bibir Jaejoong terbuka, lidahnya ia julurkan, terkadang lidah seksinya menjilat seduktif bibir cherry nya sendiri, mata doe nya ia pejamkan._

_._

_._

'_Oh Shit !' umpat Yunho dalam hati. Melihat diam-diam umma tirinya yang super seksi tengah bermansturbasi, apalagi mendesahkan namanya, membuat junior Yunho yang tadinya tertidur kini perlahan menegang. Yunho melihat selangkangannya sendiri yang terlihat timbul karena ulah umma tirinya. Ia berdecak sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Yunho berlari cepat-cepat menuju kamar pribadinya, berniat untuk menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya sendiri._

.

.

* * *

**Under a Blanket of Blue**

**.**

Yunho berlari menuju ke kamar pribadinya sendiri, sesekali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mengintip umma tirinya yang tengah bermansturbasi. Ia sendiri juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa umma tirinya bukan mendesahkan nama Appa nya, melainkan nama nya ?  
Ah, ia tidak peduli sekarang, yang terpenting sekarang hasrat seksualnya bisa terpenuhi, ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, junior besarnya ingin segera dimanjakan.

Yunho sedikit membanting pintu kamarnya, lalu tak lupa menguncinya. Segera saja ia menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Dengan tidak sabar ia membuka celana jeans nya, lalu disusul membuka celana dalamnya sendiri sehingga terpampanglah junior besar Yunho yang saat ini tengah menegang sempurna. Yunho dengan tidak sabaran menggenggam junior besarnya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya kemudian mengurutnya perlahan.

"Aahh mmhh.." Desah Yunho masih sambil mengurut junior besarnya. Ia membayangkan umma tirinya lah yang sedang memanjakan junior besarnya.

Perlahan pergerakan tangan Yunho semakin cepat. Membuatnya semakin mendesah berat. Yunho memejamkan matanya, membayangkan umma tirinya yang memanjakan juniornya.

"Aahh..aaahh.. Jaejoonghh.." Desah Yunho memanggil-manggil nama umma tirinya sendiri. Pergerakan tangan kiri Yunho yang mengurut dan mengocok juniornya semakin cepat dan semakin cepat, fantasi liarnya semakin menggila.

"Aahh..aaahh.."

Hingga kemudian..

Cruut !

Cairan sperma miliknya keluar membasahi tangan kirinya sendiri. Yunho kemudian membuka kedua mata musangnya, ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Yunho melihat tangan kirinya yang basah terkena sperma miliknya sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia membersihkan tangannya dengan tissue yang berada di dekat wastafel, lalu membetulkan kembali celana nya. Ia lalu berdiri menuju wastafel yang ada di depannya, kedua tangan besarnya memegang sisi kanan dan kiri wastafel tersebut, Yunho melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin wastafel.

.

.

"Jung Yunho, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, huh ?" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Yunho mencoba sama sekali berakting biasa saja. Ia memutuskan untuk menganggap bahwa tadi sore tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hari sudah beranjak malam, sejak tadi sore hingga saat ini Yunho mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Ia memutuskan untuk membaca majalah saja di dalam kamarnya. Sejujurnya ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari pintu kamar Yunho. Yunho yang saat ini tengah berbaring di ranjangnya sambil membaca majalah kemudian sontak ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu tersebut.

"Siapa ?" Tanya Yunho pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan suara agak keras.

"Ini umma, Yun.." Jawab seseorang yang berada di luar kamar Yunho yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong, umma tirinya.

Yunho lantas menutup majalah yang sedaritadi ia baca, lalu ia meletakkannya di meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Yunho kemudian berdiri hendak membukakan pintu kamarnya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, segera saja ia membuka knop pintu bercat putih itu menampakkan seorang namja cantik berambut blonde yang saat ini tengah mengenakan kaos berkerah v-neck dan berwarna pink, membuatnya tampak semakin mempesona. Rambut blonde nya kelihatan basah, sepertinya ia baru saja mandi.

"A-ada apa ?" Tanya Yunho tergagap. Ia merasa gugup saat ini, melihat umma tirinya yang nampak semakin terlihat erotis di matanya. Walau ia biasanya pandai memasang wajah dinginnya, namun kali ini tidak, ia terlihat gugup di depan Jaejoong, mungkin karena kejadian tadi sore.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Yun.. umma hanya tidak ingin kau sakit.." Ucap Jaejoong merasa khawatir pada Yunho, tidak lupa ia memasang senyum manisnya. Membuat detak jantung Yunho menggila dan membuatnya semakin tidak berani menatap kedua mata doe Jaejoong.

"N-ne aku akan turun.. kau tunggu saja di ruang makan.." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Ya, walau Jaejoong berstatus sebagai umma tirinya, namun Yunho tidak pernah memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'umma'. Padahal Jaejoong berusia 7 tahun lebih tua dari Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir plumnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan membuat siapa saja ingin menerkamnya. Jaejoong merasa sebal karena sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini Yunho selalu saja menghindarinya dan mengacuhkannya setiap hari.

Yunho tidak sengaja melihat Jaejoong yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, membuatnya semakin ingin menerkamnya. Namun tentu saja ia harus menahannya, bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah istri Appa nya, ia tentu harus menghormatinya.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu di ruang makan.." Ucap Jaejoong sebal pada Yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho menuju ruang makan.

"Tu-tunggu.." Ucap Yunho, Jaejoong sontak menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh menatap Yunho yang tengah menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, ayo kita sama-sama saja.." Ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong berbinar-binar senang. Yunho lalu tanpa berpikir dua kali segera berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju ruang makan, sontak Jaejoong tersenyum tipis diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

Selama aktivitas makan malam mereka berdua, tidak ada sama sekali pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua, hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu juga suara jarum jam dinding yang bergerak. Suasana makan malam mereka benar-benar sunyi hingga kemudian Yunho memulai pembicaraan.

"Mmh, Dimana Appa ? Sedaritadi aku tidak melihatnya.." Ucap Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang fokus memakan makan malamnya. Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yunho.

"Appa-mu pergi ke jepang selama 5 hari, Yun.. Apakah ia tidak memberitahumu ?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari menatap kedua mata musang Yunho. Yunho yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak.. Appa tidak memberitahuku. Ia hanya menyuruhku untuk pulang lebih awal.." Ucap Yunho sedikit tergagap, bola matanya sedikit bergerak gelisah, tidak berani menatap Jaejoong.

"Ah begitu.." Ucap Jaejoong tidak menyadari keadaan Yunho yang sedang panas dingin karenanya, kemudian kembali fokus memakan makan malamnya, begitu juga Yunho yang saat ini kembali fokus ke makan malamnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat sesuatu.

"Ah ya, Yun.. bisakah umma minta tolong padamu ?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh harap pada Yunho.

"Minta tolong apa ?" Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Ehm, umma tidak berani menonton film horror sendirian. Bisakah kau temani umma menonton film itu ?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit memohon pada Yunho.

"Sudah tahu takut, kenapa masih ditonton ?" Ucap Yunho yang sedikit menusuk hati Jaejoong.

"Umma hanya penasaran.. kalau tidak mau yasudah.." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit ngambek pada Yunho. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry nya, ia merasa kesal dengan Yunho yang sangat tidak pengertian. Dengan perasaan sebal, Jaejoong melanjutkan kembali makan malamnya.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar.." Jawab Yunho yang sukses membuat Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan berbinar senang. Yunho sebenarnya ingin sekali menolak Jaejoong, namun melihat pout sebal Jaejoong membuatnya tidak tega. Yunho berfikir, sudah hampir 2 bulan ia mengacuhkan Jaejoong, sesekali bersikap hangat padanya mungkin tidak apa.

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk bersebelahan di sofa hitam yang lumayan besar. Jaejoong terlihat sedang fokus dengan filmnya, sementara Yunho berkali-kali menelan salivanya karena posisi duduk mereka yang sangat dekat dan menempel. Jaejoong terus-terusan menempel pada Yunho, sesekali jika ada adegan yang seram Jaejoong tidak malu-malu untuk memeluk Yunho.

"Yunnie, umma takut, hantunya seram sekali.." Ucap Jaejoong manja kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya ke lengan Yunho, kedua mata doe nya masih ia fokuskan ke layar televisinya. Yunho hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong, ternyata Jaejoong berani bersikap manja padanya membuat Yunho ingin segera menerkamnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jika takut, tidak usah ditonton.." Ucap Yunho sembari terkekeh pelan pada Jaejoong yang terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

"Tapi umma benar-benar penasaran dengan ceritanya.." Jawab Jaejoong merasa sebal dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Ne ne.. begitu saja marah.." Ujar Yunho yang sukses membuat Jaejoong terkekeh imut, Yunho kemudian memfokuskan dirinya kembali ke televisi yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka berdua menonton film, kali ini mereka berdua menonton film Action, film horror yang mereka tonton tadi sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Namun Jaejoong sepertinya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti, ia masih saja fokus ke filmnya, sedangkan Yunho berkali-kali sudah menguap karena saking mengantuknya. Jaejoong yang mendengar Yunho yang menguap (lagi) sontak menoleh kearah Yunho, ia sedikit terkekeh karena kedua mata musang Yunho yang sepertinya sudah tinggal 5 watt saja.

"Yun, kau mengantuk ?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara merdunya. Yunho yang sedang mengucek matanya sontak melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"Hm, tidak.." Ucap Yunho, sebenarnya ia merasa mengantuk sekali.

"Jangan tidur, Yunnie.. umma tidak mau menonton film sendirian.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Yunho yang sedaritadi ia peluk.

.

.

.

.

_10 menit kemudian…_

Yunho sangat mengantuk saat ini, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tidur, namun selalu saja ditahan oleh Jaejoong. Yasudah, akhirnya Yunho mencoba memfokuskan diri ke film tersebut. Namun rasa kantuknya hilang ketika tiba-tiba adegan film itu menunjukkan adegan yang sangat vulgar. Menunjukkan sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang bercinta, namun mereka hanya memperlihatkan sampai sebatas pinggang saja. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai pria yang sehat, tentu itu sangat 'bereaksi' untuk Yunho. Yunho sedikit membetulkan posisi duduknya, ia merasa gugup sekarang. Apalagi di sebelahnya ada Jaejoong, umma tirinya yang diam-diam ia inginkan, membuatnya semakin merasa panas dingin.

"Yunnie, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang terlihat gugup. Suara merdu Jaejoong membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Ti-tidak.." Ucap Yunho lirih hampir tidak terdengar.

Namun kegugupannya tergantikan oleh rasa kaget yang luar biasa ketika tiba-tiba tangan halus Jaejoong membelai-belai seduktif pahanya yang tertutupi celana jeans biru.

"Y-yah, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Ucap Yunho terkejut, Yunho melihat horror tangan Jaejoong yang membelai-belai pahanya.

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong sedikit mendesah memanggil nama Yunho. Tidak Yunho sadari bibir Jaejoong sudah menempel di telinga Yunho. Desahan Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat jelas oleh indera pendengaran Yunho, sontak membuat Yunho merinding sekaligus merasa bergairah juga.

"Y-yah…" Ujar Yunho lemah, ia sedikit mendorong Jaejoong yang semakin menempeli dirinya. Sejujurnya bisa saja ia mendorong keras Jaejoong hingga terjatuh mengingat tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari Jaejoong. namun kali ini entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa kaku, belaian dan desahan Jaejoong seperti mantra dan sihir yang membuatnya tidak dapat menolak dan bertindak apa-apa.

"Yunnie, umma menginginkanmu.." ucap Jaejoong mendesah tepat di telinga Yunho, membuat Yunho merinding. Tangan nakal Jaejoong merambat menuju ke selangkangan Yunho yang terlihat sudah menggembung karena terangsang. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mendorong Yunho hingga Yunho terbaring di sofa, cepat-cepat Jaejoong menindih Yunho sebelum Yunho protes akan perbuatannya.

"Y-yah kau- " Protes Yunho pada Jaejoong, namun protes Yunho terpotong karena jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang ditempelkan di bibirnya bermaksud untuk membungkam bibirnya.

"ssh.. diamlah Yunnie.." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara seksinya, kedua mata doe Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan bernafsu.

"Kau tidak memanggil nama umma dengan panggilan biasanya, hm ?" Tanya Jaejoong disertai seringaian seksinya, membuat jantung Yunho semakin berdegup kencang saja.

"M-maksudmu ?" Ucap Yunho tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jaejoong.

"Umma tahu, kau sering mendesahkan nama umma setiap kali bermasturbasi.."

.

**DEG**

.

Ucapan Jaejoong sukses membuat Yunho semakin terkejut saja, ia tidak menyangka ternyata Jaejoong tahu bahwa selama ini ia selalu bermasturbasi membayangkan Jaejoong yang memanjakkan miliknya. Yunho mengumpati dirinya dalam hati, sejujurnya ia merasa malu, benar-benar malu, ternyata perbuatannya diketahui oleh Jaejoong. Sejujurnya Yunho juga ingin mengutarakan hal yang sama, karena memang ia pernah memergoki Jaejoong yang mendesahkan namanya, namun ia urungkan niatnya.

Jaejoong menyeringai melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong yang melihat bibir Yunho sedikit terbuka karena kaget, segera saja ia menempelkan bibir cherry nya ke bibir Yunho yang terbuka, Jaejoong melumat bibir Yunho dengan beringas. Yunho terkejut, bahkan sangat terkejut ketika Jaejoong menciumnya dengan brutal, ia diam saja tidak membalas ciuman Jaejoong, namun ia juga tidak menolak sentuhan yang diberikan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa ciumannya tidak dibalas oleh Yunho, kemudian menghentikan ciumannya. Ia memandang Yunho dengan sebal.

"Kenapa tidak membalas ciumanku ?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit sebal pada Yunho. Oh, Jaejoong menghilangkan embel-embel umma yang sering dipakainya.

Yunho bingung, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menolak, mengingat Jaejoong adalah istri Appa-nya. Namun di satu sisi Yunho menginginkan hal ini, ia bahkan sering membayangkan dirinya bercinta dengan Jaejoong. Setelah menimbang-nimbang…

"Mmmmhh… Yunnhh.."

Yunho langsung menarik tengkuk Jaejoong, kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan bernafsu. Ya, Yunho tidak peduli. Toh Jaejoong juga menginginkan dirinya. Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong begitu juga Jaejoong yang membalas ciuman Yunho tak kalah bernafsu, Jaejoong tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Lidah Yunho menjilat-jilat bibir Jaejoong, ia juga menghisap bibir Jaejoong. Bunyi kecipak saliva mereka tertutupi oleh bunyi televisi yang memutar film action.

"Mmmhh…nggh..Yunhh.." Desah Jaejoong dalam ciuman mereka. Kedua mata mereka terpejam menikmati ciuman. Kini lidah Yunho bermain-main di mulut Jaejoong, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Jaejoong, lalu membelit lidah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak berdaya, ia tidak menyangka ternyata anak tirinya sangat hebat dalam hal ciuman. Jaejoong sedikit menggoda Yunho dengan menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, namun Yunho dengan cepat menangkap lidah Jaejoong lalu kembali membelit lidah Jaejoong, membuat saliva mereka tercampur. Tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam, sementara tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk Jaejoong guna memperdalam ciumannya, tangan kanan Yunho yang terbebas terangkat memegang pantat Jaejoong lalu membelai seduktif pantat Jaejoong kemudian meremas-remas pantat Jaejoong yang masih terbalut hot pants.

"Nggh.. Yunhh.." Desah Jaejoong merasa nikmat akibat ulah tangan nakal Yunho. Mendengar desahan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum dalam ciumannya, perlahan tangan nakal Yunho beralih dari pantat Jaejoong, tangan nakalnya menyusup di balik kaos Jaejoong, membelai seduktif punggung telanjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin mendesah dibuatnya, nafas mereka semakin memburu karena nafsu yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jaejoong kemudian menepuk pelan dada Yunho, bermaksud ingin menyudahi ciuman mereka. Yunho yang mengerti maksud Jaejoong kemudian menghentikan ciuman mereka berdua, ia sedikit terengah karena aktivitas mereka barusan, begitu juga Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Yunho saling berpandangan.

"Yun, biarkan aku memuaskanmu.." Ucap Jaejoong dengan pandangan bernafsu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong bangun lalu membuka kaosnya sendiri, memperlihatkan tubuh seksinya di hadapan Yunho. Yunho yang melihat pemandangan seperti itu hanya bisa menelan saliva nya. Jaejoong lalu memposisikan kepalanya di hadapan selangkangan Yunho yang terlihat menggembung. Segera Jaejoong menurunkan resleting celana Yunho, membuka celana jeans Yunho dan menurunkan celana dalam Yunho hingga memperlihatkan kejantanan Yunho yang telah menegang sempurna.

"Yunnie.. bahkan juniormu lebih besar dibanding milik Appa mu.." Ucap Jaejoong terpesona pada ukuran junior Yunho, ternyata ukuran junior Yunho persis seperti yang dibayangkannya selama ini, tangannya menggenggam junior Yunho lalu membelainya seduktif, bibirnya ia tempelkan ke ujung junior Yunho lalu mengecup ujungnya. Membuat Yunho mengerang.

"Aahh.. Jaejoonghh.." Desah Yunho tanpa sadar memanggil nama Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapinya, kemudian tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Jaejoong memasukkan junior Yunho ke dalam mulut mungilnya, mengulumnya seperti sebuah permen lollipop.

"Ahh.. Jaehh.." Desah Yunho semakin menjadi, ia merasa sangat nikmat ketika juniornya dimanjakkan oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar desahan Yunho lalu semakin mempercepat kulumannya, hingga ia merasakan rasa pre cum Yunho yang menurutnya sangat nikmat. Jaejoong lalu menghentikan kulumannya pada junior Yunho membuat Yunho mendesah kecewa. Namun rasa kecewa Yunho hanya bertahan sebentar hingga lidah Jaejoong terjulur kemudian menjilati ujung junior Yunho.

"Jaeehhh.." Yunho mendesah keenakan, ia memejamkan kedua mata musangnya menikmati service Jaejoong. Setelah puas memainkan ujung junior Yunho, ia lalu memasukkan kembali junior Yunho ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya, menggerakan kepalanya naik turun dengan cepat, hingga ia merasakkan junior Yunho yang berkedut-kedut.

Yunho merasa perutnya menegang, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan sperma nya. Jaejoong yang merasa sperma Yunho yang akan keluar kemudian melepaskan junior Yunho, setelah itu ia mengocok junior Yunho menggunakan tangannya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, hingga…

Cruuttt !

Yunho menyemburkan sperma nya ke wajah Jaejoong. Pipi, dagu, bibir, dan hidung Jaejoong terkena sperma Yunho. Jejoong kemudian bangkit, lalu duduk di atas perut Yunho memandang Yunho dengan penuh nafsu, sebelumnya ia sudah melepas hotpants nya hingga sekarang ia sudah telanjang bulat di depan Yunho memperlihatkan tubuh seksinya, nipple pink nya dan kulit tubuhnya yang seputih porselen. Jaejoong bermaksud untuk menggoda Yunho, ia mencolek pipinya yang terkena sperma dengan jari telunjuknya, kemudian mengemut dan menjilat jari telunjuknya sendiri sambil memandangi Yunho.

"Aah.." Yunho mendesah melihat Jaejoong yang menggodanya. Ya, Yunho merasa tergoda dengan Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya, membuat mereka berdua saat ini saling berhadapan. Dengan cepat Yunho membuka kaosnya sendiri, mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang seksi terbalut dengan kulit coklat eksotis. Jaejoong menjilat bibir cherry nya sendiri melihat pemandangan itu.

"Yunhh, aku sudah tidak tahan.." Ucap Jaejoong mendesah penuh nafsu. Begitupun Yunho yang sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu. Dengan tidak sabaran Jaejoong mengocok junior Yunho hingga menegang lagi lalu memposisikan junior Yunho ke rectumnya. Menggesek-gesekan ujung junior Yunho ke rectumnya.

"Jae, apakah tidak perlu pemanasan dulu ?" Tanya Yunho. Ohoho sepertinya Yunho tahu banyak tentang hal-hal yang seperti ini. Yunho sedikit mendongakan kepalanya memandang Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat seksi, posisi Jaejoong lebih tinggi dari Yunho.

"Tidak Yunnieh, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi.. aaahh.." Ucap Jaejoong, bersamaan dengan itu Jaejoong memasukkan junior Yunho ke dalam rectumnya, membuatnya mendesah nikmat karena ujung junior Yunho yang langsung mengenai sweet spotnya. Yunho pun sama ia pun juga merasa nikmat saat junior besarnya masuk ke dalam rectum sempit Jaejoong. Juniornya seakan dipijat oleh dinding rectum Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho, sementara Yunho memegangi pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun, menimbulkan sensasi nikmat bagi keduanya. Yunho juga menggerakan pinggangnya naik turun berlawanan dengan gerakan Jaejoong.

"Aaahh…aaahhh.." Desah Jaejoong seirama dengan gerakan naik turunnya. Yunho pun sama, saat ini ia juga tengah mendesah nikmat, ia memandang Jaejoong yang saat ini terlihat sangat seksi, rambut blonde nya yang bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan mereka, bibir cherry nya yang terlihat bengkak mendesahkan desahan seksi, dan mata doe nya yang terpejam karena nikmat, benar-benar pemandangan yang erotis.

"Yunhh..aaahh.. sen..tuhh..aku..aahh.." Ucap Jaejoong disela kegiatannya. Segera Yunho menempelkan bibirnya di nipple Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong semakin nikmat karena deru nafas Yunho yang terasa di kulitnya, dan juga tangan kanannya yang tadinya memegangi pinggang Jaejoong saat ini menggenggam dan mengocok junior Jaejoong seirama dengan tusukan-tusukannya. Tangan Jaejoong menjambak-jambak rambut brunette Yunho guna melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

"Aahh ! Aaah ! Yunhh !" Desah Jaejoong semakin menjadi. Tusukan Yunho pada rectumnya semakin lama semakin cepat. Juniornya yang dikocok oleh Yunho semakin berkedut-kedut ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya. Otot perutnya menegang.

"Jaeeehh…" Yunho tidak kuasa menahan desahan seksinya karena otot rectum Jaejoong yang semakin menjepit juniornya. Tempo gerakan mereka semakin cepat dan semakin cepat..

"Aaaaahhh…" Desah keduanya merasa nikmat, sperma Yunho menyembur memenuhi rektum Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong nikmat karena sensasi hangat yang menderanya. Begitu juga dengan Yunho yang baru kali ini ia merasakan seks yang luar biasa. Sedangkan tangan Yunho terkena cairan sperma milik Jaejoong. Mereka berdua terengah karena aktivitas menyenangkan yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Yunho langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa, diikuti dengan Jaejoong yang tertidur di atas tubuh Yunho setelah sebelumnya mereka melepas sambungan diantara keduanya. Mereka masih terengah-engah akibat aktivitas mereka barusan. Jaejoong tersenyum puas, ternyata anak tirinya benar-benar hebat dalam bercinta, ia benar-benar tidak merasa menyesal telah bercinta dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Appa pasti akan membunuhku jika ia tahu tentang hal ini.." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini memeluk tubuhnya, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong kini sama-sama telanjang. Mereka saat ini berada di dalam kamar Yunho, setelah tadi mereka bercinta di sofa ruang keluarga, mereka kembali melanjutkannya di kamar Yunho.

Jaejoong terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Yunho.

"Tidak akan Yunnie… jika kau atau aku tidak memberitahunya, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja hihihi" Ucap Jaejoong diselingi tawa imutnya. Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho. Tubuh mereka berdua hanya tertutupi oleh selimut berwarna biru milik Yunho.

"Aku pasti sudah gila.. bercinta dengan umma ku sendiri.." Ucap Yunho yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan kekehan dari Jaejoong.

"Aku juga pasti sudah gila, bercinta dengan anakku sendiri.." Balas Jaejoong disertai kekehannya.

"Benar, kita memang sudah gila.." Ucap Yunho sembari tertawa kecil.

"Yunnie, aku lelah.. ayo tidur.." Ucap Jaejoong manja sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho. Giliran Yunho yang terkekeh menanggapi ucapan manja Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho membelai surai blonde Jaejoong.

"Ne..ne.. umma.. jaljayo"

.

.

.

'_Jaejoongie, asal kau tahu.. aku menyukaimu.. sangat menyukaimu..'_

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END (?)**

**.**

* * *

Gilaaaaa wakakakak *lap kringet* saya berasa jadi manusia teryadong di dunia… XDD

Bagaimana readers, mau dilanjut apa enggak nih ? wakakakak hayo hayo..

Oh iya, buat readers yang kemarin sudah review di prolog kemarin makasih banget yak, maaf saya nggakbisa balas satu-satu karena inet saya yang super lemot wkwkwk tapi yang jelas permintaan dikabulkan ! ini udah dilanjut lho ya sodara-sodara XD

Gimana nih NC nya btw ? Kurang HOT kah ? hahaha maaf lho, author termasuk baru di dunia ffn jadi maap kalo gak hot XD

Review guys ! Jangan pelit yak *ngakak

.

.

Asroyedian undur diri dulu, sampai jumpa di chap depan.. salam anak metal \m/


	3. Chapter 2

**Pairing :**

**YunJae (Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong)**

**Genre : Romance, Incest, NC.**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : NC ! Boy x Boy ! Cerita pasaran ! Anak kecil dilarang baca ! Yang nggak doyan silahkan ALT+F4 !**

**Sekali lagi, warning NC ! Nggak tanggung ya kalau kecolongan.**

.

.

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya….

.

.

"_Aku pasti sudah gila.. bercinta dengan umma ku sendiri.." Ucap Yunho yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan kekehan dari Jaejoong._

"_Aku juga pasti sudah gila, bercinta dengan anakku sendiri.." Balas Jaejoong disertai kekehannya._

"_Benar, kita memang sudah gila.." Ucap Yunho sembari tertawa kecil._

"_Yunnie, aku lelah.. ayo tidur.." Ucap Jaejoong manja sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho. Giliran Yunho yang terkekeh menanggapi ucapan manja Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho membelai surai blonde Jaejoong._

"_Ne..ne.. umma.. jaljayo"_

.

.

.

'_Jaejoongie, asal kau tahu.. aku menyukaimu.. sangat menyukaimu..'_

_._

_._

* * *

**Under a Blanket of Blue (chapter 2)**

**.**

Hari sudah menjelang pagi, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Sedangkan kedua tokoh utama kita, Jaejoong dan Yunho masih tertidur dengan nyaman sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Semalam permainan panas mereka benar-benar menguras tenaga, sampai mereka kelelahan seperti ini. Namun, sepertinya si cantik itu mulai terusik dari tidurnya gara-gara sinar matahari yang mengganggunya. Jaejoong mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dengan terpaksa ia bangun dari tidurnya, sebenarnya ia masih ingin memeluk Yunho lebih lama. Namun tentu saja ia tidak boleh melupakan perannya menjadi seorang 'umma' di keluarga ini.

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang, tadi ia sempat terkejut dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Namun ia tersenyum penuh arti ketika mengingat malam panasnya bersama anak tirinya, Jung Yunho. Aah mengingat itu malah membuatnya menginginkan sentuhan Yunho lagi. Jaejoong menepis pikiran kotornya, ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho dan dirinya, apalagi Yunho ada kuliah jam 8 pagi hari ini.

Yunho yang merasakan ada perubahan mulai membuka kedua mata musangnya, sejujurnya ia masih sangat mengantuk. Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di pinggiran ranjang, ia terlihat sedang memakai celana dalamnya.

"Jae.." Panggil Yunho dengan suara parau nan beratnya khas orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"hm ?" Jawab Jaejoong menggumam masih sambil mengenakan pakaiannya, ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia sedikit terkekeh melihat Yunho yang sedang mengucek mata sipitnya.

"Jae, jam berapa ini ?" Tanya Yunho yang masih setengah terpejam. Yunho lalu mendudukan dirinya, menyandarkan dirinya di kepala ranjang.

"Ini masih pagi, Yunnie. Kau tidurlah lagi.. aku harus mandi kemudian memasak untuk sarapan kita.." Jawab Jaejoong disertai senyumannya pada Yunho, ia terlihat sudah memakai pakaiannya lengkap. Setelah itu Jaejoong berdiri kemudian melangkah keluar kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Yunho memanggilnya.

"Jae.. tidak ada morning kiss untukku ?" Tanya Yunho diselingi seringaian nakalnya sambil menyentuh bibir seksinya dengan jari telunjuknya (wah kenapa Appa cepat berubah gini ya). Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh kearah Yunho. Ia tersenyum nakal menanggapi permintaan Yunho.

"Kau ingin kucium ? Tidak sekalian melakukan morning seks, Yunnie ? Sepertinya itu sangat seru" Ucap Jaejoong disertai seringaian menggodanya pada Yunho. Jaejoong yang tadinya akan melangkah menuju kamar mandi, malah membalikan langkahnya menuju ranjang lagi, ia menghampiri Yunho yang masih topless. Yunho tersenyum penuh arti melihat Jaejoong yang menghampiri dirinya.

BRUKK

Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang, kemudian merangkak kearah Yunho yang masih bersandar di kepala ranjang. Awalnya Jaejoong hanya membelai dada Yunho yang terekspos, membuat Yunho mendesah pelan menerima perlakuan Jaejoong, Namun setelah itu segera saja Jaejoong menempelkan bibir penuhnya ke bibir seksi milik Yunho, tangan-tangan nakalnya masih membelai dan menggerayangi dada dan leher Yunho. Yunho sedikit kelabakan menerima perlakuan nakal Jaejoong. Mereka berdua kini saling melumat satu sama lain. Tangan kanan Yunho yang terbebas meraih tengkuk Jaejoong dan menekannya, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"hmmm…mmmhh" Desah Jaejoong disela ciumannya dengan Yunho, mendengar desahan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin merasa bergairah. Tangan kiri Yunho yang masih terbebas segera merengkuh pinggang sempit Jaejoong lalu menariknya hingga mereka saling menempel. Posisi Jaejoong kini duduk di pangkuan Yunho dengan tangan kanan Yunho yang menekan tengkuk Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya yang memegang pinggang Jaejoong. Posisi ini jelas membuat kejantanan mereka saling menempel, walau terhalang boxer Yunho dan hotpants Jaejoong.

"mmmh aahh.." desah mereka berdua menikmati ciuman, lidah mereka saling membelit, saling menghisap satu sama lain. Bunyi decakan saliva terdengar jelas di ruangan itu. Yunho masih saja asyik menghisap bibir Jaejoong. Bibir Jaejoong terasa sangat manis di indera perasanya.

Lama mereka berciuman seperti itu, hingga kemudian Jaejoong melepas ciumannya kemudian meraih tengkuk Yunho setelah itu menekan tengkuk Yunho ke leher putihnya. Yunho yang mengerti maksud Jaejoong lalu mencumbu leher Jaejoong juga. Menjilat, menggigit, juga menghisapnya sampai leher mulus itu muncul tanda merah keunguan, lidah Yunho menari-nari disekitar leher sampai telinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merasa bergairah dan tanpa sadar mendesah keenakan. Tangan kiri Jaejoong masih membelai seduktif leher sampai dada Yunho, hingga kemudian tangannya berhenti di nipple kecoklatan Yunho, Jaejoong memutar pucuk nipple Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat Yunho mengerang.

"Aaahh Jaee.. kau nakal sekali, hm ?" Ucap Yunho dengan suara beratnya yang terkesan seksi, ia mengucapkan itu tepat di telinga Jaejoong yang sensitif kemudian meniup telinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merinding. Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho, merambat lalu mengecup bibir hati Yunho dan melumatnya sebentar, kemudian Jaejoong menatap kedua mata musang Yunho yang sepertinya mulai menunjukkan 'ingin' nya.

"Aku sudah memberimu morning kiss, Yunnie.. aku rasa sudah cukup, ne ?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyumannya yang tanpa dosa itu. Membuat Yunho kaget.

"Yah, mengapa hanya ciuman saja ? Tidak ada morning seks ?" Tanya Yunho, ia sedikit kecewa dengan Jaejoong karena tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Anni, tidak bisa Yunnie.. bukankah kau ada kuliah pagi ini ? Aku merasa tidak cukup jika hanya seks satu ronde saja.." Ucap Jaejoong seduktif, Jaejoong kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yunho.

"Kau tahu kan, aku suka seks yang **lama**…" Bisik Jaejoong dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya, bibirnya ia tempelkan ke telinga Yunho, mengecupnya sedikit. Yunho mengerang frustasi menerima perlakuan Jaejoong. Di saat dirinya sudah terpancing, Jaejoong malah menghentikan kegiatannya. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Jaejoong kemudian segera turun dari ranjang, ia terkikik melihat raut muka Yunho yang sepertinya kesal dengan dirinya. Segera Jaejoong melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, kemudian membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Yunho hanya bisa cengo melihat kepergian Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, kau tega sekali padaku.." Ucap Yunho kemudian melihat selangkangannya sendiri yang sepertinya sudah setengah ereksi. Poor Yunho.

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat asyik memasak sarapan untuknya dan Yunho, tangan-tangan lentiknya sangat terampil ketika memotong sayuran. Pagi ini ia berniat untuk membuat nasi goreng dengan sayur saja, karena ia hanya menemukan sayuran seadanya saja di dalam kulkas, ia lupa berbelanja. Ah mungkin nanti ia bisa meminta bantuan Yunho untuk menemaninya belanja, untuk saat ini ia memasak dengan bahan seadanya saja dulu.

Yunho memasuki ruangan dapur untuk menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang memasak sarapan untuknya. Rambut Yunho masih terlihat basah, ia berjalan menuju dapur sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putihnya. Yunho hanya mengenakan celana jeans saja, sedangkan tubuhnya masih topless dan terlihat basah (aduh author ngiler sendiri).

Jaejoong yang menyadari kehadiran Yunho lantas menoleh kebelakang, memandang Yunho yang terlihat habis mandi. Tidak lupa Jaejoong memasang senyum manis menyambut Yunho.

"Oh Yunnie, duduklah.. sebentar lagi selesai.." Ucap Jaejoong disertai senyuman manisnya, setelah mengucapkan itu Jaejoong kembali memfokuskan diri ke masakannya.

Melihat senyuman Jaejoong yang manis membuat Yunho terpesona dengan Jaejoong. Lama ia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang menaruh hasil masakannya ke piring. Yunho memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Jaejoong yang seperti wanita, matanya terhenti di pinggang ramping Jaejoong yang seolah memanggilnya untuk segera dipeluk. Namun seketika ia teringat sesuatu, ia ingat Appa nya yang suka sekali memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang ketika Jaejoong sedang memasak. Ah, mengingat hal itu benar-benar membuat dirinya cemburu.

"Yun, Yunnie.. kau kenapa ? sarapannya sudah siap, Yun.. Ayo duduk, kita makan bersama.." Ucap Jaejoong yang sedikit merasa bingung dengan Yunho yang terlihat melamun, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"O-oh.." Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya. Namun bukannya langsung duduk, Yunho malah berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di samping meja makan. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung.

"Yunnie, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang. Membuat Jaejoong kaget, seketika detak jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat, sebelumnya ia belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini dengan orang lain, bahkan dengan Appa Yunho sendiri. Jujur, Jaejoong menikah dengan Appa Yunho karena uang, bukan karena cinta. Bahkan dengan Yunho awalnya ia hanya merasa tertarik saja.

"Yunnie, kenapa ?" Tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong, ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma wangi shampoo yang berasal dari rambut blonde Jaejoong. ia sangat menyukai aroma wangi Jaejoong.

"Anni, biarkan aku seperti ini Jae.." Ucap Yunho masih sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Hihihi ada apa denganmu, Yunnie ?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil terkikik, Jaejoong sedang berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Aku hanya ingin menirukan kebiasaan Appa yang memelukmu seperti ini. Wae ? Tidak boleh ?" Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang malah menimbulkan tawa dari Jaejoong.

"Jika Appa-mu tahu kau memelukku seperti ini bagaimana, hm ?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari tertawa imut.

"Biarkan saja.. aku tidak peduli.."

"Kau tahu, aku selalu cemburu melihatmu dan Appa yang mengumbar kemesraan didepanku. Apalagi kemarin, aku benar-benar cemburu, Jae.." Lanjut Yunho, akhirnya ia berani bersikap terbuka pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Yunho lantas melepaskan pelukan Yunho lalu berbalik menghadap Yunho yang terlihat terkejut. Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa, namun ia malah mengelus pipi Yunho dengan tangan kanannya. Perlahan Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, semakin dekat… semakin dekat..dan..

CUP

Jaejoong mengecup pelan bibir Yunho, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jaejoong saat ini, ia sendiri tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dimilikinya pada Yunho, ia tidak tahu apakah ia hanya menginginkan Yunho sebagai pemuas nafsu birahinya saja atau yang lain, ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong hingga mereka menempel, segera Yunho memejamkan kedua mata musangnya kemudian melumat bibir penuh Jaejoong dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

.

.

'_bolehkah aku berharap kau menyukaiku juga, Jae ?'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Yunnie, nanti kau mau makan apa ?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang saat ini sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas ranselnya, 30 menit lagi kuliah akan dimulai, dan butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk perjalanan dari rumah ke kampus.

"Apa saja.." Jawab Yunho singkat dan terkesan acuh pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar jawaban singkat Yunho hanya mendengus sebal kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau menyebalkan.." Ucap Jaejoong merasa sebal dengan jawaban Yunho yang begitu singkat. Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong lantas menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang kini memandangnya sebal. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"Apa saja yang umma masak, aku akan makan.." Ucap Yunho bermaksud menghibur Jaejoong. Tapi ucapannya malah membuat Jaejoong semakin sebal.

"Kan sudah kubilang kemarin. Jangan memanggilku umma saat kita sedang berdua saja. Huh, kau memang menyebalkan.." Ujar Jaejoong merasa sebal pada Yunho. Yunho malah terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong, ternyata Jaejoong sangat manja.

"Ne..ne.. begitu saja marah, **Jaejoongie**.."

BLUSSHH

Entah mengapa pipi Jaejoong sedikit memerah karena panggilan Yunho pada dirinya yang menurutnya terdengar sangat…. Manis.

.

"Yunnie, nanti sepulang kuliah bisakah kau mengantarku untuk berbelanja kebutuhan ? Persediaan makanan di kulkas sudah habis, Yunnie.."

"Ne, nanti sepulang kuliah aku akan mengabarimu.. mungkin sekitar jam 11 siang aku selesai kuliah.." Ucap Yunho sembari menutup resleting tasnya. Yunho lalu memakai tas ranselnya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, melewati Jaejoong yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Jae.." Ucap Yunho sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Yun..!" Panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho. Sontak Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik memandang Jaejoong dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu.." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho yang terlihat bingung. Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho, dengan cepat Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati Yunho. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya kecupan singkat yang diberikan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Perlakuan Jaejoong membuat Yunho bingung dan gugup. Yunho menutupi kegugupannya dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti orang gila saja.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, Jae. Sampai jumpa.." Ujar Yunho sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang diam-diam juga tersenyum-senyum sendiri. (wah sepertinya umma mulai jatuh cinta sama appa hehehe).

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Selama dirumah sendirian, Jaejoong hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton televisi atau searching internet menggunakan smartphone nya. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa bosan. Bahkan anime 'Gintama' yang sedaritadi ia tonton sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Padahal author jika sedang bosan pasti tertawa-tawa sendiri seperti orang gila jika sudah menonton anime Gintama, tapi lain halnya dengan Jaejoong yang malah menguap pertanda bosan.

Jaejoong meraih remote televisi yang berada di sampingnya, ia menekan-nekan tombol untuk mengganti channel yang lain. Tapi tetap saja nihil, tidak ada acara yang bagus menurutnya. Jaejoong sekarang benar-benar bingung akan melakukan apa selain bersantai. Memasak ? Bahkan di kulkas tidak ada bahan makanan sama sekali. Mencuci ? Menyetrika pakaian ? Itu adalah pekerjaan pembantu yang tentu saja tidak dikerjakan olehnya. Bermain game ? Ia tidak pintar bermain game.

"huh bosan.." Keluh Jaejoong kemudian melempar remote televisinya ke sisi lain sofa yang ia duduki. Jaejoong menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa empuk. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya. Ia berniat untuk mengirim Yunho sms saja. Siapa tahu Yunho membalas, sehingga ia tidak kebosanan. Setidaknya ia ada teman ngobrol walau lewat sms saja. Jaejoong mengambil smartphone nya, ia mulai mengetikkan pesan singkatnya untuk Yunho. Namun, ketika ia akan menekan tombol 'send'…

"Ah, Yunho pasti tidak suka diganggu.. huh.." Ucap Jaejoong menggerutu. Ia cemberut. Ia baru ingat kalau Yunho sedang ada kuliah pagi. Mana mungkin ia membalas pesan singkatnya ketika sedang memperhatikan dosen yang sedang 'ceramah'. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, kemudian melempar smartphone miliknya ke sisi lain sofa. Jaejoong kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Ia benar-benar bosan sekarang. Jaejoong sedikit begidik jijik ketika melihat layar televisinya. Menampilkan Gintoki yang sedang mengupil sambil tiduran dan berguling-guling di lantai, raut mukanya terlihat bosan.

'Apa aku harus mengupil juga seperti dia untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku ?' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Namun lamunannya buyar ketika tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berdering. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dibuatnya, Jaejoong tersenyum dan bersemangat ketika akan mengambil ponselnya, ia menebak bahwa Yunho lah yang menelfonnya. Namun seketika senyumnya hilang ketika tahu siapa yang menelfonnya.

'_Yeobo calling'_

Jaejoong mengangkat dengan malas telfon yang ternyata bukan dari Yunho itu, melainkan dari Appa Yunho, suaminya.

"Yoboseyo.." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit malas.

'_Yoboseyo.. ini aku.. aku benar-benar merindukanmu, sayang..' _Ucap Mr Jung to the point. Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, ia sebenarnya sedang tidak mood berbicara dengan Appa Yunho yang merupakan suaminya itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sayang… kau sudah sarapan ?" Tanya Jaejoong sekedar berbasa-basi.

'_Ne, aku sudah sarapan.. tapi makanan disini tidak lebih enak dibandingkan masakanmu, Sayang... Oh ya, dimana Yunho ? Apakah ia masih bersikap cuek padamu ?'_

"Hihihi tentu saja masakanku yang paling enak.. Yunho ? Yunho sedang kuliah, Sayang.. tidak, ia saat ini sudah lumayan baik padaku.."

'_hmm, baguslah kalau begitu… Sayang, aku rindu padamu… aku merindukan tubuhmu, merindukan hole sempitmu.. merindukan-' _

"Yah ! Kau ini, sempat-sempatnya memikirkan itu ! Aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk membicarakan hal itu.." Potong Jaejoong cepat. Wajahnya memerah malu sekarang. Jaejoong sedikit kesal pada suaminya yang menurutnya manja berlebihan, padahal usianya sudah tidak muda lagi.

'_Hahaha ne ne.. mianhae, Sayang.. kau saat ini sedang apa ?'_ Ucap Mr Jung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Hanya duduk dan menonton televisi saja.. benar-benar membosankan.. kau sendiri sedang apa ?" Jawab Jaejoong sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Tangan kirinya yang terbebas kini memainkan rambut blonde nya.

'_Aku sedang bekerja tentu saja.. hanya saja saat ini aku sedang mencuri waktu untuk menelfon istriku yang cantik..'_ Goda Woosung a.k.a Mr Jung pada Jaejoong. (NB: Saya menjadikan Jung Woosung sebagai Appa Yunho)

"Yah, kau pandai sekali menggoda.. huh, sudah sana kembali bekerja.. " Ucap Jaejoong setengah membentak pada Mr Jung.

'_Istriku galak sekali. Ne, aku tutup telfonnya ya sayang.. Saranghae..'_

"Ne.. nado saranghae" Jawab Jaejoong terpaksa. Ia mendesah pelan, sesungguhnya dirinya tidak mencintai Woosung yang merupakan suaminya sekarang. Jika saja Woosung tidak memiliki uang yang banyak, pastilah Jaejoong tidak akan menikahinya. Jaejoong tersentak kaget, lagi-lagi ponselnya berbunyi, namun kali ini bukan nada dering telfon, melainkan pesan singkat. Segera Jaejoong mengambil kembali ponsel miliknya.

.

_From : Yunnie_

_Jae, 15 menit lagi aku menjemputmu.. _

.

Jaejoong langsung tersenyum sumringah ketika menerima pesan singkat dari Yunho tersebut. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2. Ia harus berdandan supaya terlihat cantik sekarang. Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis perawan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah berada di dalam mobil audi milik Yunho. Mereka berdua sudah selesai berbelanja kebutuhan di supermarket. Saat ini baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Entahlah, hubungan mereka terlihat seperti saat awal. Jaejoong gelisah karena sedaritadi Yunho tidak menjawab panggilannya. Ia tahu, Yunho sedang kesal karena insiden tadi saat di Supermarket.

.

.

_Flashback…._

_"Yah, Jae.. pelan-pelan.. lihatlah aku kesusahan mendorong troli ini.." Keluh Yunho pada Jaejoong yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Yunho terlihat kesusahan mendorong troli yang isinya sudah penuh tersebut. Namun sepertinya Nyonya Jung ini belum menyerah dengan acara belanjanya. Yunho mendesah pelan sebelum mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang, mendorong troli ini sungguh melelahkan._

_"Yun, kesini !" Panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho yang berada dibelakangnya, Yunho masih tampak kelelahan karena mendorong troli yang cukup berat itu, ditambah harus mengikuti Jaejoong kesana kemari._

_"Kau mau daging ? Sepertinya untuk makan malam nanti boleh juga.." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengambil beberapa daging sapi yang dibungkus plastik. Yunho hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan gumaman. Sementara Jaejoong tengah memilih-milih daging yang akan dibelinya, Yunho melihat-lihat sekitar supermarket. Namun seketika ia terkejut bukan main ketika seseorang memukul pundaknya._

_"Aw Yah !" Yunho hendak marah pada orang itu. Namun seketika ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika tahu siapa yang sudah memukul pundaknya._

_"Hey, hyung !" Sapa manusia tinggi bak tiang listrik yang saat ini tengah nyengir tanpa dosa pada Yunho._

_"Yah, Changmin.. apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Yunho pada Changmin._

_"Aku sedang membeli beberapa cemilan, hyung.. kau sendiri sedang apa ?" Tanya Changmin pada Yunho, Changmin melirik ke troli yang sedang dibawa Yunho._

_"Whoaaa Hyung, lihat belanjaanmu.. seperti mau kabur saja.." Ceplos Changmin yang malah menimbulkan jitakan pelan dari Yunho._

_"Anni, ini bukan belanjaanku.." Ucap Yunho sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Changmin bingung._

_"Lantas ini belanjaan siapa, hyung ? Kau kesini bersama siapa ?" Tanya Changmin yang sepertinya ia sangat kepo._

_"ini-"_

_Baru saja Yunho mau menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Namun malah terpotong oleh Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya yang sedang berbincang dengan tiang listrik berjalan a.k.a Changmin._

_"Yunnie, dia siapa ?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho terlihat kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan keduanya. Ia membuang nafasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan mereka._

_"Changmin, belanjaan ini miliknya, umma ku.. dan Umma, dia adalah Changmin, teman satu kelasku.." Ucap Yunho akhirnya mengenalkan keduanya. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin ? Ia tampak sangat syok dengan pernyataan Yunho. Changmin memperhatikan umma Yunho dari atas kepala hingga sampai ujung kaki. 'Cantik dan Menawan' itulah kata-kata yang cocok untuk Jaejoong yang merupakan umma Yunho. Changmin diam mematung, merasa grogi dengan bidadari yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya._

_"Perkenalkan. Aku Jaejoong, umma Yunho.." Ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum manis kearah Changmin, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya kearah Changmin, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan Changmin. Seketika Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya, kemudian membalas uluran tangan Jaejoong._

_"N-ne, namaaku Shim Changmin.. teman satu kelas Yunho-hyung.." Jawab Changmin sedikit gugup. Changmin melamun melihat Jaejoong yang menurutnya tampak sangat cantik. Hingga akhirnya lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh panggilan Jaejoong._

_"Changmin-sshi.. tanganmu.." Panggil Jaejoong pada Changmin yang melamun memandangnya. Changmin tersentak, kemudian melepaskan jabatannya pada Jaejoong. Changmin menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, menutupi rasa malunya. Perilaku Changmin jelas menimbulkan tatapan tajam dari Yunho._

_"Mi-mianhae, Ahjumma.." Ucap Changmin merasa tidak enak pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertawa menanggapi Changmin, ia tertawa sembari menutup mulutnya._

_"Hihihi jangan panggil aku Ahjumma, panggil saja aku Jae-umma.. Aku masih belum tua.. dan lagipula aku namja.." Ucap Jaejoong genit disertai tawa imutnya, membuat Yunho geram. Segera Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong kemudian membawa Jaejoong pergi dari hadapan Changmin yang terlihat syok, tidak lupa ia membawa serta trolinya._

_"Changmin-ah, aku pulang dulu.." Ucap Yunho sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Changmin di supermarket itu._

.

.

.

"Yunnie.." Panggil Jaejoong untuk ketiga kalinya. Sejak kejadian tadi di Supermarket Yunho diam saja, tidak menjawab panggilan Jaejoong, dan itu sangat membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"YUNNIE !" Teriak Jaejoong akhirnya, kesabarannya sudah habis. Mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, Yunho yang sedang fokus menyetir langsung menoleh sebentar kearah Jaejoong, ia melihat raut muka kesal Jaejoong.

"Apa ?" Jawab Yunho singkat, padat, dan jelas. Membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau kenapa sejak tadi mendiamkanku ? huh.." Tanya Jaejoong sebal.

"Anni, hanya saja aku merasa bahwa kau terlalu genit Jae… Apakah kau segenit itu jika dengan orang lain ? Apakah kau tidak menyadari tatapan Changmin padamu tadi ? Hhhh.." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar. Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

"Kau cemburu ?" Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Tentu saja !" Jawab Yunho lantang.

DEG

Entah kenapa jawaban lantang Yunho membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak tidak karuan. Oh, ia sangat menyukai Yunho yang cemburu seperti ini. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa diketahui Yunho.

.

'_Jika Changmin sampai menyukaimu juga, maka Rivalku akan bertambah satu, Jaejoongie.. kau harus tahu itu..'_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aaahh aaahh Yunhoo.. ini nikmathh aaahh.." Desah Jaejoong keras. Suara gemricik air shower menemani aktivitas panas mereka berdua. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Yunho. Posisi Jaejoong yang membelakangi Yunho, dengan Yunho yang mencengkram pinggangnya dan menggerakan kejantanannya keras dan cepat ke dalam rektum sempit Jaejoong.

"Aaahh Jaejoonghh.." Desah Yunho. Kejantanannya terasa nikmat karena dijepit oleh dinding rektum sempit Jaejoong. Yunho menyipitkan matanya, sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks. Segera Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong, membuat punggung Jaejoong menempel ke dada Yunho. Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak-lonjak seirama dengan tusukan Yunho ke rektumnya.

"Aah Yunhoo.. akuuhh..aaaahh.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jae…" Panggil Yunho lembut. Seusai bercinta di dalam kamar mandi tadi, mereka lagi-lagi berakhir di ranjang Yunho. Jaejoong memeluk tubuh besar Yunho, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho, sementara Yunho memainkan surai blonde Jaejoong.

"Hm.." Jawab Jaejoong hanya dengan gumaman.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.." Ucap Yunho serius.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya ke dada telanjang Yunho, mengecup-ngecupi dada telanjang Yunho.

"Jaejoong, apakah kau mencintaiku ?" Tanya Yunho serius, Jaejoong yang mendengar pertanyaan Yunho yang terdengar serius kemudian menggeser posisinya, ia menatap kedua mata musang Yunho yang penuh pancaran keseriusan. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat ketika menatap kedua mata musang Yunho.

"Jawab aku, Jae.." Ucap Yunho lembut namun terdengar menuntut. Jujur, Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ia miliki pada anak tirinya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"A-aku…"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Haloooo, Asroy kembali.. hehe maaf ya guyss karena update nya yang sangat lama, saya benar-benar sibuuukk.. tugas numpuuukk kayak cucian, mana ujian responsi praktikum susah-susah lagi *author malah curhat*. Tapi setidaknya saya akhirnya bisa melanjutkan FF ini hehehe *tebar bunga***

**Btw untuk Appa nya Yunho, saya kasih cast Jung Woosung nih hahahaha.. saya ngepans banget sama doi.. udah tua tapi masih guanteng ya XD**

**Bagaimana chapter ini guys ? Membosankan ? Hehehe maaf ya adegan NC nya ngga ada nih, cuman secuil.. saya belum mood buat mbikin NC yang full.. maaafff T_T**

**Jadi, masih adakah yang menginginkan FF ini lanjut ? hehehe yang masih mau lanjut kasih review, ne ? Jangan pelit-pelit *ngakaks**

**Btw terimakasih buanget nget nget buat yang kemarin sudah review huhuhu author terharu ternyata yang berminat cukup banyak T_T maap saya nggakbisa balesin review satu satu karena internet saya yang seperti kura-kura ngesot ._. Tapi saya baca kok :D maacih ya XD**

**.**

**.**

**Kalau gitu saya undur diri dulu… sampai jumpa di chapter depan.. salam anak metal \m/**


End file.
